Theodores proposal
by munkfeavor76
Summary: Theo and Eleanor have been dating for some let's see if he can actually go through with asking her to marry him will he have the courage or not we shall see. This my first one shot and my first for romance\humor so I let me know how I do.please review.


Title: Theodores proposal revised.

I wrote this story for my girlfriend and we have been together for some time Angela I love you. Therefore, this is for you.

I wrote this story for my girlfriend and we have been together for some time. I love you. Therefore, this is for you.

I do not own the chipmunks nor do I own the rights to this song by the plain White T's. Please enjoy and review oh FYI I altered this song a little. So please read the song. Enjoy!

Theo's proposal

Theodore and Eleanor had been dating for some time. They have been dating for about three years now. One night Theo and Ellie had been talking about love and marriage. What love meant to each other when Eleanor had a thought

"Cookie"?

"Yes buttercup"?

"You love me right"?

"Yes Ellie I do love you, you know that". Theodore said sweetly.

"Well do you think we will stay together?" she said.

"Well I have been thinking about that. I can't see my self with out you, a-and I love you with all of my heart" Theodore started to get nervous.

"Cookie are you asking me what, I think you are asking me," Eleanor said in a surprised tone. "Yes, Buttercup" Theodore pulls out a guitar and started to sing

Hey there Eleanor,

What is it like sitting here with me?

I'm a couple feet away,

But girl tonight you look so pretty,

Yes you do,

My mirror is Square can't shine as bright as you,

I swear it's true.

Hey there Ellie,

Don't you worry about the distance,

I'm right there if you get lonely,

Give this song another listen,

Close your eyes,

Listen to my sneaky voice it's my disguise,

I'm by your side.

Oh it's what you do for me,

Oh, it's what you do for me,

Oh it's what you do for me,

Oh it's what you do for me,

What you do for me.

Hey there Ellie,

I know times are getting hard,

But just believe me girl some day,

I'll pay the bills with this guitar,

We'll have it good,

We'll have the life we knew we would,

My word is true.

Hey there Ellie,

I've got so much left to say,

If every simple song I wrote to you,

Would take your breath away,

I'd write it all,

Even more in love with me you'd fall,

We'd have it all.

Oh it's what you do for me,

Oh it's what you do for me,

Oh it's what you do for me,

Oh it's what you do for me.

A couple feet seems pretty far,

But they've got planes, trains, and cars,

I'd walk to you if I had no other way,

Our family would all make fun of us,

And we'll just laugh along because,

We know that none of them has felt this way,

Ellie I can promise you,

That by the time that we get through,

The world will never ever be the same,

And you're to blame.

Hey there Ellie you be good,

And don't you miss me,

Two more years and you'll be done with school,

And we will be making history,

Like we do,

You'll know it's all because of you,

We can do whatever we want to,

Hey there Ellie here's to you,

This is for you.

(Theodore hands her Giant cake with a hart imprinted on it. With their picture on it, that says I love you.)

Oh, it's what you do for me,

Oh it's what you do for me,

Oh it's what you do for me,

Oh it's what you do for me,

What you do for me.

Ohhh

Eleanor sat there with tears in her eyes, with wonder and amazement that Theodore has done something so romantic. Knowing that and he never asked for help from his brothers. she could tell it was all him.

Ellie I want to know if you want to marry me. Eleanor turned white as a ghost. Then she blush as red as Alvin/s hoodie. They sat quire for some time just staring at each other, thinking soaking it all in.

"Yes Teddy yes I will marry you".

The next morning Eleanor and Theodore met at the coffee house down the street Eleanor and Theo had a quite breakfast until Ellie looked up at him and asked.

"So when do you think we should tell our families" she asked.

"Well let]s go to your sisters and you can tell them over lunch." "Then we can meet for dinner at Dave's and I can make Davis favorite dinner". Eleanor finished her coup of coffee.

"Ok that sounds great" "but what do we do in between meals ?"

Eleanor and Theo went around town looking for a florist's and a dress shops with not much luck. "This is going to be a lot more work than I thought" Ellie said. A few hours later, they stopped at her house. Jeanette met them at the door.

"Well you two look like you have been busy."Jeanette said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well we have "Ellie said where is Brittany?"

"she is in her room, why" Jeanette said

"well wait right there". Eleanor ran up to her room. "Brittany!" She yelled. "I need you to come down stairs is rally important, Like you have a big date and your hair is frizzy important." Brittany ran down stairs in a panic.

"What's wrong Ellie"? "What's the problem? Brittany said in a concerned tone.

"Well I- I have something v-very important to tell you. " she said quite nervously.

Jeanette gave her sister a concerned look. Eleanor took a deep breath a let a rush of air out in one breath.

"Theo asked me to marry him." she said in a rush. Then started to head out the door. However Brittany grabbed her arm. Then reached over and slapped her in the face. Ellie knew Brittany did not mean to do that. Brittany did it out of shock.

"Is just I did not think that my younger sister would be getting married before me. That is all." Brittany said.

Eleanor looked at her other eldest sister and asked. :What do you think"?

"Well I am surprise that he asked you I did not think he had it in him". Jeanette said.

"Hey"!, I am right here" Theodore said.

After spending, the entire afternoon with Eleanor and her sisters, Theodore decided, to get home early. Theo came in the front door noticed Alvin on the couch, and Simon reading a science book in Dave's chair. "Where is Dave" Theo asked Simon? He in the kitchen Simon replied. Theo walked in to kitchen to talk to Dave. Dave questioned as Theodore walked in the kitchen. "Yes Theodore what is it"?

"I need to cook an important dinner tonight". "We are having the chipeets over for dinner. I have something important to tell everyone".

"Well okay Theo just let me know what I need to buy".

Theodore and Dave sat down and made up a list of what they needed for dinner. "Dave?" "Yes Theo can we stop by a different kind of store? Theodore questioned. Okay Theo what ever you need he replied. Two hours later Dave and Theo returned back with a carload of food and one other package.

After spending, the entire afternoon with Eleanor and her sisters Theodore decided to get home early. Theo came in the front door noticed Alvin on the couch, and Simon reading a science book in Dave's chair. "Where is Dave" Theo asked Simon? He in the kitchen Simon responded. Theo walked in to kitchen to talk to Dave. He questioned. "Yes Theodore what is it? I need to cook an important dinner tonight. We are having the chipeets over for dinner. I have something important to tell everyone. Well okay Theo just let me know what I need to by. Theodore and Dave sat down and made up a list of what they needed for dinner. "Dave?" "Yes Theo can we stop by a different kind of store? Theodore questioned. Okay Theo what ever you need he replied. Two hours later Dave and Theo returned back with a carload of food and one other package.

One hour later Alvin was playing a football video game while on the couch. Simon was in his lab working on a new project ,to impress Jeanette, and Dave was in the Kitchen helping Theodore. Okay Dave the rolls are done you can pull them out for me please he said sweetly. Of course, Theodore no problem Dave said.

Ding-dong! Alvin was so surprised to hear the doorbell that he dropped the remote. Simon heard the ear piercing doorbell down in his lab he dropped an beaker and a puff of black dust covered his face. "I break more test tubes that way". "Oh well" Simone sighed. "Alvin ! Get the door"! Dave yelled. "Yeah, yeah I will get" Alvin yelled. When Alvin came to the door he opened, it only to see Brittany and her sisters all dressed up. "Well hello" he said in his most seductive voice. "And what are we all dressed up for, a weeding" Alvin joked sarcastically. Brittany giggled, Jeanette rolled her eyes and smiled and Eleanor just blushed. They all said nothing.

As they all sat down for dinner Theo, Dave and Eleanor gave, each other glances and again no one said nothing. During dinner, they all talked about their day. When some one asked "well Theo what did you do today?" Theodore looked up with a nervous look than looked at Ellie and took a big gulp.

"Well Eleanor and I went for breakfast down the stree tat that cafe this morning and ah well -". He looked at Ellie with a nervous look on his face once again. Next, he backed his chair out a little bit. "Then Ellie and i got to talking and ah well I ah um9" Theo was getting nervous and he started to sweat. Ellie reached over and grabbed his hand looked him in the eye and nodded her head. As to say go on go a head. Theo took a deep breath and let out a huge breath of air, which did not help, Then he stood up looked at Dave, then at his family, and as he ran out of the door he yelled, "I asked Ellie to marry me". When he got out to the front porch, he had to catch his breath. He just sat there not believing that he just ran out the door. "I was so sure that I would not blow this". He sat there feeling disappointed in his self. A second later Eleanor came out and sat on the front porch with him. "You know they are still waiting for you" she said." "Really"? He said. "Yeah Alvin is staring at Brittany sitting there with-blank look and Jeanette and Simon are going nuts and Dave well he is just sitting there in shock." Ellie said. They both laughed at that getting a mental picture of Dave sitting at the table with their brother and sister acting all crazy, she pulled Theo in to a long deep kiss. Then said, "Hey what do you say, we go in there and rescue them from their selves eh"? "Yeah we should," she said lets go. "OH! Ellie one last thing"! Ellie turned around. With Theo kneeling on the front porch and Ellie standing there, "Ellie this is for you" he said. He handed her a ring in a green box. In it was a princess cut emerald and diamond ring. She smiled, pulled Theo up, and gave him a big kiss. Then they smiled at each other. They did not know it but her sisters and his brother were watching them kiss on the front porch. Brittany and Jeanette looked on "awe" is all that they could say. Eleanor and Theodore went back in to the kitchen and explained everything to everyone, and showed off her new ring to her sisters. One-year later Eleanor and Theodore were married outside on a warm spring afternoon, in a park, with the sun shining down upon them. And they lived happily ever after.

Well that is not the end but the beginning. Thanks for reading pleas tell me what you think..


End file.
